


The Game Has Changed

by The_General_Gist



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Character Reinterpretation, Doctor Who References, Game: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Game: Kingdom Hearts Dark Road, Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Not Canon Compliant, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Inspired by Gamma Unchained, a song by the Megas, a Mega Man fan band."I know that I am no longer the same. The game has changed."
Kudos: 4





	The Game Has Changed

When Xehanort accepted the fragment of his future self's heart, and with it the power over time, he saw visions of his future.

In another life, it would have drastically affected him, making him indistinct from the man he'd become.

That life was not this one, however.

* * *

As Xehanort travelled back and forth through time, he did as the foreign heart instructed, gathering the right hearts. While he didn't say anything, the fragment's darkness made Xehanort uneasy. It told him what he needed to do, provided inklings of context, but it burrowed its way in like a parasite, tar-like mucus drowning his senses.

But this was the heart of his future self so, no matter how jaded he'd become, Xehanort had no reason to doubt his future self.

~~Right?~~

* * *

Then he had to stab Braig, and the other would-be vessels; separate their hearts and replace them with Xehanort's.

The fragment pushed down Xehanort's squeamishness, and the youth let the fragment do the work for him.

* * *

Xehanort couldn't help but feel guilty as he lead Sora farther into darkness. He felt a sort of kinship with Sora and Riku, the three of them having all originated from the same tiny world. 

_The master only wants Sora to be drenched in darkness, Riku will serve as a guardian_ , the fragment whispered. Xehanort shuddered. Even letting the fragment do the talking, he wasn't sure how much more he could stomach this.

* * *

"-because you know nothing about hearts and love!"

It was at this moment than Young Xehanort snapped. Visions of his future circulated through his mind; images of people he ~~knew~~ would know. People who had been lost. 

"How could I?" Xehanort screamed, charging at the toy. Sora blocked his attack, but Xehanort continued to wail his keyblade against Sora's.

"How could I know when everything I am has been hijacked by a madman!?"

With a final clash, Xehanort froze, realizing what he said. He couldn't show weakness in front of the enemy. He couldn't dissent. 

**He had to leave.**

* * *

Xehanort regained his composure before materializing atop the crown-like mass of rocks. Before him stood Vexen and Master Xehanort. "How was it?" the scientist asked. "The experiment went just as you said, Master," Young Xehanort answered. Master Xehanort said nothing, gauging his younger self. The master turned to Vexen.

"Prepare the Riku Replica," he said. "He'll oversee the next phase in San Fransokyo."

Vexen bowed. "Understood," before vanishing in a dark corridor.

Young Xehanort frowned. Why would the master send Riku Replica instead of-

"My will directs my vessels, but they're not entirely subservient to my will," Master Xehanort began, catching Young Xehanort's attention.

The master chuckled. "Vexen is a traitor, leeching on our resources for his own ends, that much is clear, just as it is that your resolve is faltering."

Young Xehanort felt fear pierce his heart. He stammered, trying to find his words. His future self regarded him patiently, like a spider in its nest.

"What exactly is this all about?" Young Xehanort asked. "Destiny," Master Xehanort answered. "That is all my younger self needs to know. Have faith in your future."

Young Xehanort threw an arm out, trying to dispell the rising anger. "All of this!" he yelled. "Possession, mind control, child soldiers, **murder** , what could possibly justify all thi-" "Restrain yourself." Master Xehanort ordered.

The fragment, suddenly and terribly, tightened its hold on Young Xehanort's heart. The youth gasped for air, his body unable to move.

Master Xehanort turned around. "Don't be so squeamish about genocide. That is, after all, our ultimate aim."

The fragment's hold relinquished, and Young Xehanort fell to the ground, hacking for air. "What," he coughed. "are you saying?"

Master Xehanort looked up at the sky. "Kingdom Hearts will clear the board, make way for something better."

Xehanort looked up at the master, terrified. "You want my faith after you say something like that?"

Master Xehanort looked down at the youth, "I don't need your validation to complete the x-blade, only your blade in battle." The master summoned his keyblade. "And you **will** fight."

* * *

When Young Xehanort next saw Sora in San Fransokyo, he let the fragment do the talking. There was nothing he could do anymore.

He was more a puppet than any of those toys.

* * *

Alone again, Master Xehanort decided to be honest with himself, if only for a moment. His sinister, patient grin faded into a tired frown.

His younger self was rght. He wasn't who he was before. The game has changed.

Xehanort sighed, gathering up his willpower. Soon, it will all be worth it. He just has to make it to the finish line.


End file.
